Character crossover appearances
The following is a list of character appearances in another of the series. Star Trek: The Original Series * James T. Kirk ** ** (archive footage) ** (archive voice only) ** (photograph) * Christopher Pike (played by Anson Mount, originally played by Jeffrey Hunter and Sean Kenney) ** *** *** *** *** *** * Spock (As played by Leonard Nimoy) ** *** *** ** (archive footage) ** ** ** (photographs) ** *** * Leonard McCoy ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Montgomery Scott ** ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Hikaru Sulu ** ** (photograph) * Pavel Chekov ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Uhura ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Zefram Cochrane (played by James Cromwell, originally played by Glenn Corbett) ** ** *** *** (archive footage) * Nilz Baris ** (archive footage) * Arne Darvin ** (as his older self and also in archive footage) * Amanda Grayson (played by Mia Kirshner, originally played by Jane Wyatt) ** *** *** *** *** * Colonel Green (played by Steven Rankin, originally played by Phillip Pine) ** * Cyrano Jones ** ** (archive footage) * Kahless the Unforgettable (played by Kevin Conway, originally played by Robert Herron) ** (as his clone) * Kang ** ** * Koloth ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by William Campbell) ** * Kor ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by John Colicos) ** *** *** *** * Korax ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by Michael Pataki) * Harry Mudd (played by Rainn Wilson, originally played by Roger C. Carmel) ** ** *** *** ** * Stella Mudd (played by Katherine Barrell, originally played by Kay Elliot) ** * Janice Rand ** * Sarek (played by James Frain, originally played by Mark Lenard) ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** (archive footage) *** *** *** * Surak (played by Bruce Gray, originally played by Barry Atwater) ** (In a Katric vision) * T'Pau (played by Kara Zediker and an uncredited Betty Matsushita, originally played by Celia Lovsky) ** (hologram) ** *** *** Star Trek: The Next Generation * Jean-Luc Picard ** ** (archive voice only) * William T. Riker ** ** * Data ** (voice only) * Geordi La Forge ** (alternate future) * Deanna Troi ** *** *** *** ** * Worf ** series regular (seasons 4-7) except: *** *** *** *** * Arridor ** * B'Etor ** * Reginald Barclay ** *** (holographic image) *** *** *** *** *** * Boothby ** *** (in Chakotay's hallucination and a hologram) *** (Species 8472 in disguise) * Borg Queen ** *** (played by Susanna Thompson, originally played by Alice Krige) *** (played by Susanna Thompson) *** (played by Susanna Thompson) *** (played by Alice Krige) * Gowron ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** (played by Leslie Jordan, originally played by an uncredited J.R. Quinonez) * Kalita ** * Kurn ** * Locutus of Borg ** * Lursa ** * Alynna Nechayev ** *** *** (virtual) * Neral ** (played by Hal Landon, Jr., originally played by Norman Large) * Keiko O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Miles O'Brien ** series regular except: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Molly O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Q ** ** *** *** *** * Thomas Riker ** * Alexander Rozhenko ** *** (picture only) *** (played by Marc Worden, originally played by Jon Steuer and Brian Bonsall) *** (played by Marc Worden) * Lwaxana Troi ** *** *** *** * Vash ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Julian Bashir ** * Quark ** ** ** (scenes cut) * Worf ** ** ** * Broik ** * Admiral Chekote ** * Gul Evek ** *** *** ** * Morn ** ** Star Trek: Voyager * Kathryn Janeway ** * Tuvok ** (as mirror Tuvok) * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman ** * EMH ** (as Deep Space 9 EMH) ** (as EMH) Star Trek: Discovery * Saru ** * Sylvia Tilly ** * Philippa Georgiou ** Historical * Leonardo da Vinci ** (as Flint) ** *** ( ) *** (hologram) * Isaac Newton ** (hologram) ** de:Forum:Crossover-Folgen fr:Crossover nl:Crossover optredens Character crossover appearances